There is known a sunroof structure for a wheeled vehicle in which a top portion of a wheeled vehicle is formed by a roof (a fixed roof), an opening portion is formed in the roof, a movable roof (a cover) is supported in the opening portion so as to be opened and closed, and strips are provided on both transverse side portions of the movable roof.
The strips are provided in such a state that the strips are in contact with both side portions of the opening portion (that is, the roof). Thus, with the movable roof left opened, spaces defined between the side portions of the opening portion and the movable roof are kept sealed up by the strips (for example, refer to patent literature 1).
In the sunroof structure disclosed in patent literature 1, however, the movable roof is opened and closed in an up-to-down or vertical direction with the strips kept in contact with the side portions of the opening portion. Thus, in opening or closing the movable roof, the movable roof slides with the strips kept in contact with the side portions of the opening portion, whereby frictional resistance is generated between the side portions of the opening portion and the strips by the sliding movable roof.
Owing to this, in opening and closing the movable roof, an actuator motor needs to output a great operation force.
There is also known a sunroof structure for a wheeled vehicle in which a movable roof (a sliding roof) is supported in an opening portion formed in a top portion of a wheeled vehicle so as to be opened and closed, and rubber members are provided on both side portions of the movable roof. The rubber members each have a lower half portion having a substantially L-shaped section. With the movable roof left closed, the rubber members are accommodated in guide grooves in a fixed roof at the lower half portions each having the substantially L-shaped section.
In this state, the lower half portions of the rubber members are kept in a non-contact state relative to the guide grooves therein.
Consequently, in opening or closing the movable roof, it is possible to restrain frictional resistance from being generated between the rubber members and the guide grooves, thereby making it possible to keep the operation force of an actuator motor to a lower level (for example, refer to patent literature 2).
In the sunroof structure disclosed in patent literature 2, however, the lower half portions having the substantially L-shaped section which are provided on the rubber members are kept in the non-contact state relative to the guide grooves. Thus, it is considered that while the wheeled vehicle is running, running air flows around to the lower half portions having the substantially L-shaped section.
Here, as a result of the lower half portions of the rubber members being formed so as to have the substantially L-shaped section, a projecting angular portion (an edge) is formed individually on lower end portions of the rubber members. Thus, the running air that flows around to the lower half portions of the rubber members is allowed to easily move away from the lower half portions of the rubber members, and thereby wind noise is generated by the running air moving away from the lower half portions.
In addition, in the sunroof structure disclosed in patent literature 2, the lower half portions of the rubber members which each have the substantially L-shaped section are accommodated in the guide grooves in the non-contact state relative to the guide grooves. Owing to this, the lower half portions of the rubber members are restricted in shape by the guide grooves, this preventing the enhancement in flexibility in relation to the design thereof.